dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Claims Guide
The Claims Guide was a book written by Tox during Dragonhollow's Seventh Era. Acey was listed as a co-author because she wrote much of the information contained within. It was an update to and consolidation of the information found in Basic Claims Guide, Claim Protections, and Advanced Claims Guide, three books written by Acey in the Fifth Era providing instructions on using the golden shovel. In particular, Tox used clearer formatting and colors in the hopes of improving readability. =Availability= ---- Seventh Era *Hammerlea Public Library Fifth Era—Present *Memory =Content= ---- Dragonhollow Claims Guide An explanation of the claims system used in Dragonhollow About Claims A claim is a part of the world that you can claim for yourself. In that claim no one will be able to build, break blocks, open chests, kill animals etc. unless you give them permission to. How to Claim Land A 10x10 claim is automatically created the first time you place a chest in Dragonhollow. To manually create a claim, you'll need a Golden Shovel. If you don't have one, use /vote to vote and receive gold ingots. To claim, right-click to an unclaimed block with the golden shovel. You should see the block turn to diamond. Having made the first corner, right-click on the opposite corner to create a square or rectangle. Glowstone should appear marking the blocks along each side. Congratulations! You've made your first claim. If you would like to see a video tutorial, click here: http://bit.ly/mcgpuser Checking Claims If you want to make sure your land is claimed or see who owns another claim, you can use a simple Stick. Right-clicking on any block with a stick will show you whether it is claimed and who the owner is. Claim Subdivides You can subdivide your claim into smaller subdivisions that can be given different permissions and trust lists, perfect for a town. Subdivide Tutorial: http://bit.ly/2rlv4Re Claimblocks To claim a block, you must spend a claimblock. A 10x10 claim would require 100 claimblocks. Each new player receives 100 free claimblocks which can be used immediately to make a claim. You can gain more claimblocks by: *Just playing! Each real-time hour in Dragonhollow awards you 100 claimblocks. *Purchasing Elite Status in Sanctuary which allows you to gain 300 additional claimblocks every 3 hours. *By voting! In addition to gold and XP, you receive 20 extra claimblocks per vote, with the chance of bonuses up to 280 additional claimblocks. *By attaining Veteran rank, you immediately receive a bonus of 750 claimblocks. *By winning certain events However, you can lose claimblocks via: *Choosing “Ad Tuos Penates” (Return to Hearthstone) when you die. You are charged 100 claimblocks each time you do this. *Deliberately trapping/blocking one's claim with your own will result in losing the claimblocks you used to create it. Claim Limits You are currently limited to 5 simultaneous claims. The maximum claimblocks you can obtain from play is 40,000; however, there is no cap on the bonus claims received from voting. Claim Commands Stand inside a claim to add permissions for one claim only. Standing outside will give permissions for ALL of your claims. To add or remove a level of trust for everyone, use “public” as the player name. /trust Gives another player ability to build /untrust Revokes any permissions given /accesstrust Gives access to buttons, levers, and beds /containertrust Gives access to buttons, levers, beds, crafting gear, chests, and animals /permissiontrust Gives player ability to share his level of trust with others /untrust all Untrust all players /trustlist Shows who's trusted on the claim you're standing in /claimslist Shows where your claims are and how many claimblocks you have /abandonclaim Deletes the claim you're standing in /abandonallclaims Deletes all claims /subdivideclaims Switches your shovel to subdivision mode /basicclaims Puts your shovel back in basic claims mode /givepet Gives away a tamed animal /claimexplosions Toggles if explosions are allowed in the claim /trapped Teleports you out of a claim you're stuck in Claim Protections Due to our ultra-hardcore mechanics that allow for PvP inside claims, there are a few changes to the standard claim setup that may make it unsafe for you in your own home. Buttons and Switches Unprotected Wooden Doors Unprotected Trap Doors Unprotected Fence Gates 'Unprotected'' '''Enderpearl into Claim Unprotected Animals Container Trust Chests and Containers Container Trust Set Home in Claim Access Trust Category:Books